Larceny Lotto II: The Revenge of McGee
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: Another year of Larceny Lotto. This time, McGee gets in on it.


**A/N; I've been on an NCIS kick lately. Decided to write something. Hopefully, this will turn out well…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, sorry.**

* * *

**Larceny Lotto II: The Revenge of McGee**

"A hundred and ninety eight," announced Tony with confidence swirling around him like the mist on the Scottish moorlands. "That is my guess for the Larceny Lotto this year." He jotted down the number on the sticky note he had been given and signed his name, dotting the 'i' in DiNozzo with certain exuberance. "Think I'll win again?" he asked McGee as he moved over with a camera to take a picture of it before loading the image to his computer and shipping it off in an email to the buddies he was making the bet with.

"Not anymore," said McGee, grinning madly. "A hundred and ninety nine." He took out his own post-it note and scrawled down his own bet.

DiNozzo's jaw dropped faster than Ziva could raise an eyebrow. "What?" asked the dark-haired woman, watching Tony madly begin to check his email to see if the document had been read or if there was any way for him to take his bet back.

"I was able to get in on the Larceny Lotto this year," said McGee, still smiling. "My two-hundred bucks are already in for it." He took his own camera and took the picture.

Tony looked over and his jaw dropped even further. He scampered from behind his desk to grab the camera from Probie's hands, but was too late. The email with the attached image was already shot off. And he let out a little whimper before slinking back behind his own desk like a kicked puppy, tail between his legs.

"You look like you know you are going to lose now, Tony," said Ziva, eyeing him questioningly as he pounded his forehead against the desk while one hand bashed the mouse to his computer into the back of his skull.

At her words, he lifted his head and gave her a long cold stare with daggers for a glare. "You don't understand, Ziva. You wouldn't be any good at gambling anyways."

"Shouldn't be gambling in the first place." Gibbs's voice had come out of nowhere and the nearly silent gray-haired team leader strode his way into the small office space that the four worked in. "Dead marine."

At those words, Tony gave his skull one last bash with the computer's mouse before letting out a long groan and grabbing his bag. The motions of his suffering brought laughs to McGee and Ziva as the team headed to the elevator, otherwise known as 'Gibbs's Office'.

"The revenge of McGee," laughed Abby as she tilted her head when McGee and Tony passed, waving the statistics from the Larceny Lotto last year in their faces. "Too bad the police never bothered to check the phone records like I did." She gave the two a little smirk, poking McGee's shoulder as he entered the elevator. Once the doors closed, she skipped back down to her lab, pigtails bouncing wildly.

The statistics were in DiNozzo's favor as he looked at them on his computer as he sat at his desk later, the office lights dimmed as night was closing around the building. The whole of Washington D.C. was engulfed in the darkness except for the full moon that hung overhead.

His dark eyes flitted over the screen and he ran his fingers through his brown hair as he scrolled down to the current total.

A hundred ninety. Tony grinned to himself as he leaned back in his chair. He just had to wait and watch the clock. Five minutes to midnight and he was sitting pretty with all the cash from the pot practically begging to fall into his pocket. In moments, the numbers were up to a hundred ninety four. So he picked up his own phone and called in.

"MY HOUSE IS BEING ROBBED! SOMEONE SAVE THE BABY!" he let out a low hoarse scream in a woman-like voice before slamming the phone down on the receiver before anyone could trace or track the number. Then he picked up his cell phone and called in, watching the number jump to a hundred and ninety five.

"I'm sorry to bother you this late, but the pizza guy just raped my sister. Could you come over and help- Oh, shit, he's after my mom now. BRB." And Tony hung up from using the teenage boy voice he had nearly perfected, feeling utterly smug with himself as the number shot up to a hundred and ninety seven as he assumed someone else had called in before, after, or during his own call. He liked being able to hang up after he finished the prank call without being tracked or found.

Less than a minute to midnight.

So he sat, watching the number stay unchanged.

Worried that he would miss the deadline, he shot up out of his chair and bolted to McGee's desk, grabbing the phone and calling the number. "I NEED TWENTY SEVEN CAMELS TO SPIT ON THE FIRE THAT JUST ERUPTED FROM MY STOVE! THE WHOLE HOUSE IS GOIN' DOWN, MAN! IT'S GONNA BLOW!" And he slammed the receiver down before jumping back over to his own desk and looking at the statistics just as the clock had struck exactly midnight.

A hundred and ninety nine.

DiNozzo cussed to himself as McGee waltzed through the office, looking pleased with whatever he had done. "Well," began the younger agent, "it goes to show that you can be outsmarted by anyone, DiNozzo." He pulled the sticky note from his pocket and plastered it to the computer screen at his desk.

"Turns out," began Ziva, coming from the elevator, "both of you can be outsmarted," she said with a turn hiding in the corners of her lips. She stuck her own sticky note on Tony's forehead.

McGee's eyes widened as Tony's eyes practically bulged out of his head as he looked at the final results that were posted by the end of the night by the man who answered the phones at the station.

Two hundred.

McGee stared at the note and the number just above Ziva's scrappy signature. Two hundred.

She tipped back her coffee cup, draining the last of the warm liquid from the bottom of the Styrofoam container. "And, I win."

* * *

**A/N: hehe. I love those three. And I'm sorry if I got the Larceny Lotto part wrong in places, but I do the best I can. I did try to research, but I came up short-changed… Please review, it'd mean the world to me.**

**~Sky**


End file.
